


Making (And Keeping) Bonds

by ForestsAndSunsets



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: And Hunk and Lance need some more character development, And relatively okay, BUT DON‘T TELL ME WHY IT‘S WRONG, Blue is Lance‘s Lion, Cleaning, Every Lion now loves Lance, Gen, I didn’t include the mice and I am Mad at Myself., I‘VE ONLY JUST STARTED SEASON THREE I APOLOGIZE FOR ANY THING THAT‘S WRONG, No Romance, No Spoilers, Pidge Hunk and Lance really need more attention in the show, Shiro‘s back, Team Bonding, Team as Family, at least by the end, of any kind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:01:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21775672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForestsAndSunsets/pseuds/ForestsAndSunsets
Summary: At first it was just Blue. Then it was Red, then Yellow, then Green, then Black, and before Lance knew it, all the Lions were coming to him to get cleaned.Luckily some other Paladins wanted in.———————————————-I HAVE ONLY JUST STARTED SEASON THREE PLEASE DON‘T SPOIL ANYTHING
Relationships: ALL PLATONIC RELATIONSHIPS HERE - Relationship, All Paladins & All Lions (Voltron), Allura & Coran & Hunk & Keith & Lance & Pidge | Katie Holt & Shiro, Allura & Coran (Voltron), Hunk & Black Lion (Voltron), Hunk & Blue Lion (Voltron), Hunk & Green Lion (Voltron), Hunk & Red Lion (Voltron), Hunk & Yellow Lion (Voltron), Keith & Black Lion (Voltron), Keith & Blue Lion (Voltron), Keith & Green Lion (Voltron), Keith & Red Lion (Voltron), Keith & Yellow Lion (Voltron), Lance & Black Lion (Voltron), Lance & Blue Lion (Voltron), Lance & Green Lion (Voltron), Lance & Red Lion (Voltron), Lance & Voltron Lions, Lance & Yellow Lion (Voltron), Pidge | Katie Holt & Black Lion, Pidge | Katie Holt & Blue Lion, Pidge | Katie Holt & Green Lion, Pidge | Katie Holt & Red Lion, Pidge | Katie Holt & Yellow Lion, Shiro & Black Lion (Voltron), Shiro & Blue Lion (Voltron), Shiro & Green Lion (Voltron), Shiro & Red Lion (Voltron), Shiro & Yellow Lion (Voltron)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 219





	Making (And Keeping) Bonds

**Author's Note:**

> Since I can’t say this enough, at the time this was posted, I had just finished season 3 episode 4: Hole in the Sky. Please. No. Spoilers. I actually want to see a series for once without having everything spoiled. As such, a lot of this is things I ~~hope~~ think will happen, and is probably not canon
> 
> I‘m a junior writer, so I would love criticism :) 
> 
> (Truly, I just wanted to see all the lions bond with all the Paladins. Especially want Lance to pilot Blue again though)

Blue | Lance

At first, it was only Lance and Blue. Once a week, when Lance was sure everyone was asleep, he would sneak out to the Blue Lion‘s hangar with a towel and a bucket with soap. Then, to Blue‘s happiness and (initial) surprise, he would clean her. Polishing metal scratched from battle and 10,000 years in a cave, sanitizing buttons and handles, cleaning off dirt and grime.

Blue couldn’t be happier than she was these nights with her Paladin. And Lance only spilled a little water on himself.

Blue | Red | Lance

Next, was Red. Even though their bond was weak, Lance could tell the powerful Red Lion was feeling sad that Keith left her so quickly. And, in return, Red could tell that her new (temporary?) Paladin was sad over Blue ‘hating him’. As such, when everyone was asleep Lance went down to the Red Lion‘s hangar, and she had brought Blue. 

From then on, Lance would bring two buckets with him.

Blue | Red | Yellow | Lance

After that, was Yellow. That day had held a rather twisty-turny battle, which Hunk‘s stomach... did not like. Instead of going to the Blue or Red Lion‘s hangar on his Designated Cleaning Night, Lance went to the Yellow Lion‘s hangar. There, he spent most of the night pampering the three lions to their circuits‘s content.

Lance started bringing three buckets.

Blue | Red | Yellow | Green | Lance

The next to join the mid-week night parties was Green. The inquisitive lion had known that her siblings were up to something, and naturally she wanted to find out. So, leaving her hangar on her own accord for the first time, she began to search for her siblings. She found them in the Blue Hangar, and a new past time for lonely Wednesday nights.

Lance began bringing four buckets. His arms were beginning to hurt.

Blue | Red | Yellow | Green | Black | Lance

Black was the final lion to join in. The Black Lion had taken a bad hit after a flying mishap. Black didn’t want to admit it, but she was just as bitter as Keith was about having to have someone take Shiro‘s spot. Especially it being someone as impulsive as Keith. So, her own thoughts being too much at the moment, she went to where she knew the Blue/Red Paladin would be giving her siblings baths and ‘makeovers’.

Lance‘s hands were officially full. Five buckets did the job.

Blue | Red | Yellow | Green | Black | Lance | Pidge

Pidge stumbled upon these ‘meetings’ by total accident. When Green wasn’t anywhere to be seen in her hangar, after a spontaneous late night visit, she began freaking out. Barely managing to stop herself from waking everyone else, she looked in the other hangars. The more lions she counted that weren’t in their hangars, the more panic arrised. Finally, just as she was about to go wake her comrades, she looked in the Black Lion’s hangar. Lance was cleaning the lions as they mentally purred. She smiled.

Lance started carrying only three buckets since that day.

Blue | Red | Yellow | Green | Black | Lance | Pidge | Hunk

The next Paladin to find out was Hunk. The chef and mechanic of the team knew Lance, very well too, and instantly began realizing the patterns. When Pidge showed up in it too, Hunk couldn’t ignore the feeling any longer. Wednesday night he followed Pidge and Lance, carrying their five buckets of soapy water, as they went down to the Green Lion’s hangar. 

Hunk joined in the weekly rituals, leaving both Pidge and Lance with one less bucket to hold, and a little more time to sleep.

Blue | Red | Yellow | Green | Black | Lance | Pidge | Hunk | Keith

Next up was Keith. Up on one of those Wednesday nights, the elevator Keith was in suddenly slowed down, eventually to a stop. Annoyed, the Paladin escaped the elevator down an attached chute. The trash chute. Why a trash chute was connected to the elevator? Well, Keith would like to know too. Finally out of the trash containment bin, he fell right into the Blue Lion’s den. Let’s just say, the lions weren’t the only ones who got cleaned that night.

Keith would swear on his life that Lance was lying whenever the story was told, later in their adventure, while the other Paladins and lions present snickered none-too-subtly. Nevertheless, Lance had to hold one less bucket.

Blue | Red | Yellow | Green | Black | Lance | Pidge | Hunk | Keith | Shiro

Shiro was, perhaps unsurprisingly, next. After his return, Keith brought him to their weekly fun-nights, this time in the Yellow Lion‘s hangar. No one complained; the lions loved the extra attention (Black especially) and the Paladins loved the extra company and sleep time.

Needless to say, Shiro got a bucket too.

Blue | Red | Yellow | Green | Black | Lance | Pidge | Hunk | Keith | Shiro | Allura | Coran

Last were Allura and Coran. It was a Thursday morning, and Coran was doing a checkup of security while Allura ranted about being unable to find the Paladins. „It’s training day!“ she would periodically shout, hands raised as she paced the room. „Where could they be?“ Coran soothed her calmly each time. He knew she only wished to pilot a lion again, after Lance retook Blue. Then the Castle‘s security system ran over the Green Lion‘s hangar. With a lion that wasn’t there. ‚Well that’s weird’ Coran thought. ‚I thought Green was the one who never left.‘ Similar to Pidge, he looked all over, growing more and more concerned, until he came to the Red Lion‘s hangar. There, sleeping by all five lions, were the five Paladins. Buckets of water, soapy at one point, lay nearby, a testament to the cleaning done. Allura and Coran shared a look.

With no prior warning, Training Thursdays became Training Fridays, much to the surprised relief of the Paladins.

King Alfor | Blaytz | Gyrgan | Trigel 

„I‘m glad our lions get along with the new Paladins so well.“

„I know. My successor is truly amazing though, isn’t he? Not even I spent that much time with lions that weren’t Blue.“

„Agreed. They’ve all grown so much... although Hunk still has a way to go on his stomach.“

„Ha! True. Poor Lance. And Yellow. I am very glad Green and Pidge don’t have that problem.“

The og Paladins smiled at each other, revelling in their successors’ happiness and success.

„Let’s just hope Zarkon gets here soon so we can punch his face in.“

**Author's Note:**

> Has anyone ever noticed something about that ‚12 Days of Christmas‘ Song? It goes „on the first day of Christmas, my true love gave to me, a partridge in a pear tree“ so the person has one partridge in a pear tree. But then, on the second day, they got another, right? So by the end of the 12th day, wouldn’t they have 12 partridges in a pear tree? It just hit me as I was humming the lyrics today
> 
> Also, explanation on these „“. I use a German keyboard on my phone. So ‚‘ symbols and „“ symbols look different than it would on an English one. I just went to an English keyboard if I wanted them to look normal. It looked cool for speaking though so I left that as is.


End file.
